ANAK KU!
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: Apa yang akan di lakukan Jung Yunho ketika istrinya hendak melahirkan? YunJae,YooSu


ANAK KU

.

Disclaimer : Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka

Rate : T-K

Genre : Familly

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and Other

Warning : GS for Kim Jaejong, BL, banyak typo, cerita ngawur dll.

.

.

.

Malam itu di kamar pasangan suami istri Jung,

"Yunie... "

"waeyo boo?"

"perut ku sakit... sepertinya aegya mau lahir..."

"omo, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang..."

Yunho langsung menggendong istrinya dengan gaya bridal,

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit,

"DOKTER... ISTRI KU MAU MELAHIRKAN..."

"Yak Jung pabo! jangan berteriak di Rumah Sakit..." jaejoong mengomel meski menahan sakit

."boo kau harus kuat ne..."

jaejoong menatap suaminya seraya mengeratkan tangan suaminya dalam genggamannya,

"nah nyonya Jung tarik nafas dalam-dalam... nyonya harus mengejan sekuat kuat nya..."

Yunho mulai menarik nafas dalam sesuai intruksi dari dokter dan mengejan sekuat kuatnya, Dokter bername take Lee Donghae itu menatap cengo pasangan di depannya secara bergantian, sedang jaejoong menatap horor suaminya,

"Jung Yunho pabo! keluar kau... akh... "

Muka Yunho semakin pucat melihat istrinya tercinta kesakitan "boo... "

"sebaiknya anda keluar tuan Jung..."

"tapi suster istri ku-"

Brak! Suster langsung menutup pintu kamar bersalin begitu berhasil mendepak Yunho keluar,

"Hyung... "

Plak!

"Jangan berteriak di Rumah Sakit Chunie..."

Yunho menatap pasangan di depannya yang baru datang itu,

"Bagaimana Jae noona hyung?" tanya Yochun,

"kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan sesetres ini " keluh Yunho

Hampir 3 jam proses persalinan berlangsung, tapi belum juga ada kabar dari para dokter yang menangani istrinya di dalam sana,

"Hyung... tak bisakah kau tenang, kau membuat ku pusing " tegur Junsu

"sudahlah Suie... kalau kau yang melahirkan aku pasti juga seperti itu... "

"Mwo... aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin hamil..."

Yunho melirik pasangan yang duduk tak jauh darinya berdiri itu "tidak bisakah kalian diam?"

Oee...

Suara dari dalam kamar bersalin berhasil membuat ketiga namja itu mematung,

"Chun, anak ku sudah lahir... huwa... Su kau sudah dengarkan... itu suara anak ku... hahaha... "

Yoochun dan Junsu sweetdrop melihat Yunho heboh sendiri,

Ooeee... oeee...

Setelah setengah jam belum juga ada yang keluar dari kamar bersalin sedang suara tangisan bayi dari tadi belum juga bethenti, Yunho mulai hilang kesabaran

"yak, apa yang mereka lakukan pada anak ku di dalam sana? kenapa anak ku terus menangis dari tadi?"

"tenang hyung..."

Akhirnya pintu di belakang Yunho terbuka, Dokter Lee keluar sambil melepas masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya,

"bagaimana istri dan anak ku dokter?"

Dokter itu menyalami Yunho, "Selamat tuan Jung, bayi nyonya Jung kembar dan keduanya juga sehat, Nyonya Jung sangat kuat, dia juga baik-baik saja " penjelasan dokter Lee membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu menghela nafas lega,

"Gomawo dokter! boleh saya lihat mereka?"

"Tentu!" Yunhopun langsung menerobos masuk, di lihatnya istrinya yang tengah menimang kedua bayi mereka, satu di lengan kanan dan satu di lengan kiri,

"Yunie... "

Yunho langsung mendekati istrinya saat mendengar panggilan itu, "Boo.., " di ciumnya kening sang istri dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada dua sosok mungil di kedua lengan isrinya itu,

"mau menggendongnya?" tanya Jaejoong

"boleh?"

"tentu!"

Yunho pun meraih bayi yang di lengan kanan sang istri

"Jung Changmin dan Jung Kibum..." ucapnya dengan bangga,

"TIDAK!"

"waeyo boo?"

"Jung Changmin dan Kim Kibum!"

"apa maksudmu boo? mereka ini anak ku, jadi keduanya harus memakai marga ku!"

"tapi perusahaan Appa ku juga butuh penerus Yunie..."

" Kita urus itu nanti, ara?"

Jaejoong mengangguk,

"Terimakasih boo..." bisik Yunho

"Terimakasih untuk mereka, terimakasih untuk tetap selalu di sisi ku, Saranghe..."

"nado Yunie... "

"KEPONAKAN KU... "

Oeeee... Oeeee...

Spontan kedua bayi yang tengah tertidur itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya mendengar suara teriakan lumba-lumba dari salah satu namja yang baru saja masuk itu,

"Kim Junsu! kau membuat anak ku menangis!"

Junsu cuma nyengir mendapat teguran dari YunJae,

"mereka keponakan ku Chunie... " Junsu menunjuk kedua bayi mungil itu

"mereka keponakan ku suie..."

"Tidak, pokoknya keponakan ku!"

Dan sementara pasangan YooSu berdebat, suster sudah memindahkan Jaejoong dan kedua bayinya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
